Second yellow flash
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: Naruto is going to be banished, but can Tsunade do something? Join our favorite blonde and a fellow shadow user on a mission, which will decide Naruto's fate, will they succeed or die? My first ever fanfiction, no pairings yet, but might be some OC later
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first ever fanfic, and English is not my native language, so please keep it in mind while reading.

And if you read, please comment, I could use some help

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, if I did, he wouldn't be an idiot, and wouldn't wear orange for sure…

Anyway, let get on with the story

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune was standing in front of the Godaime, slightly nervous.<p>

'Baa-chan's acting really strange. Something definitely isn't right here. She's staring at me for like forever'

Tsunade closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said in a small voice

"Naruto, they…..they want your banishment"

Naruto felt his breath stop. 'Banished? But…how am I going to be Hokage if I'm banished?'

"The council demanded it" continued the Hokage

Naruto asked while looking at the floor. "Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Yes, but it's too dangerous, I can't do that to you"

His head shot up, maybe there is a chance.

"I don't care how dangerous it is, I will do anything" he yelled

Tsunade sighed then called

"Genma!". Instantly the brown haired shinobi with his signature senbon appeared. "I want you to get Nara Shikamaru, now!" Genma disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A few minutes later, Shikamaru walked in.

After explaining the situation to the lazy chuunin, Tsunade pulled out a scroll marked S-rank and gave it to the boys.

"So, the council said that if Naruto completed this mission, he won't be banished? They had just better said kill yourself. This is a suicide mission! It was impossible for ANBU to do it, do you really think we can do it?" demanded the young Nara. Naruto stared at him. He had never heard Shika rant like that, it just seemed impossible. Tsunade had her eyes closed. She knew they could never return, she didn't want to lose her precious little brother.

Naruto shook Shikamaru and looking in his eyes, said. "Listen, Shika, I know, we can't do it now, but it's a long term mission, we can train, really hard and then we can beat that guy, especially with a genius strategist like you."

'Ok, maybe, we can…troublesome' "I don't get how you changed my mind so quickly, you are so troublesome, you know that?" the shadow user smiled.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, are you sure?" asked Tsunade. Please say no, I can't lose you.

"Hai" came the reply.

"When do we start, Hokage sama?"

"You will leave today in an hour; prepare everything you think is needed"

"Mendokuse, I'll just get some of the clan jutsu, Naruto, meet me at the north gate in an hour" with that, Shikamaru left.

Naruto felt 2 hands embrace him.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan…."

"Please, please be ok, I can't lose you" there were tears in her eyes.

He pulled back the hug.

"Don't worry, did you forget? I can't die, I have to become Hokage, dattebayo!"

Tsunade smiled. I know he will be all right, he is just too stubborn to die, just like them.

"Hokage-sama" she looked up. I have never heard him call me that, something's not good

"I need your permission to take a few scrolls with me to train"

"Nani, what scrolls?"

Naruto just pulled out a little scroll from his pocket.

"Sarutobi-jiji gave me permission to take scrolls when I need it. I think this is the situation" he gave her the scroll. She read it in a hurry.

"Well, take what you need, but be sure to return!" she said sternly. It's not everyday you give a gennin important scrolls.

"Hai, Tsunade-obaa-chan"

She watched him as he walked to one of the mast secret cabinets. What is he doing there? It's Minato's. Does he know? She watched as he bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the cabinet. The blood seal activated and opened the cabinet. He chose a big scroll, secured it on his back, and faced Tsunade.

"Jiji said I could take from here, I never got to ask him why"

Ok, he doesn't know, that's good.

"Ok, baa-chan, I'll go pack, see you later." And he disappeared threw the window. The hokage dropped on her seat. If he doesn't return, I'm going to murder the civilian council myself!

* * *

><p>Ok, here is chapter one, hope you liked, it, please review, I need help since im a newbe here and I will continue this only if I get reviews, so….<p>

Best wishes, Akari


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, here it goes, hope this one turned out better then the last

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>When Naruto arrived at the North gate, Shikamaru was already there, as were his teammates. Ino was yelling at him for reasons Naruto just couldn't understand, Chouji was as usual, munching on his chips, and Asuma was smoking.<p>

"Ohayo, minna" yelled Naruto. Ino stopped her ranting.

"Shikamaru, you are going to a very important mission with Naruto?"

"Mendokuse….." a tired sigh was heard.

"Ino, stop that, they are going to be all right, I'm sure of it." said Asuma. Little did he know that these words encouraged the boys. They weren't sure if they'd come out alive from all the mess.

"Ohayo" munch " Naruto"

Ino just smiled. Naruto put on his idiotic smile again. Shikamaru and Asuma noticed this. Shika's team is here to see him off, what about mine? Don't they care about me at all? His eyes lost the shine for a second as depressing thoughts passed through his head.

Then, he heard it.

"Naruto!"

He turned. It was Sakura, she was running full speed. When she reached them she was out of breath. She looked at him and smiled.

"You'd better come back in one piece, Naruto-baka,!"

The boy was speechless. He heard a poof and a "Yo".

Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, they truly care for me.

"Sorry I'm late"

Sakura glared daggers at her sensei and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, I want you to have this" said the copy-nin, while pulling out a small scroll and a little cream book. "It will help with your training, I guess. Jiraya-sama and Hokage-sama wanted to see you off, but couldn't…."

The copy nin was as stoic as ever, but the anger was evident in his grey eyes. 'Well actually the council forbid them to come, but I'm not going to tell you that'

Naruto took the scroll and the book and after a moment of hesitance pulled the silver-haired jonin into a hug.

"Arigato, Inu-san" whispered the orange clad ninja.

Kakashi's single eye widened. He remembers? How can he? Then again, this was Naruto they were talking about. He gave one of his famous eye-smiles as a memory floated in his mind- he was giving a piggy back ride to a 3 year old boy, whose vivident features were the brightest shade of yellow hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was laughing, as he clutched tightly to the weird silver hair the young ANBU had….

"Mendokuse lets go, Naruto"

Naruto pulled back the hug and reluctantly fallowed the shadow user. He heard a take care from Sakura and Ino. He smiled. Maybe things weren't so bad after all, that is if we don't die. He quickly pushed that thought back and ran to catch up to Shikamaru.

Ino and Chouji didn't know about the mission, they were just told it was a B rank Asuma, Kakashi and Sakura, on the other hand knew, and they also knew it would be near impossible for them to return alive.

'Minato-sensei, I have failed you, if only I have been on time', thought Kakashi as he watch the retreating back of his student and sensei's only son.

Sakura held her hands to her heart 'please, don't die, baka, I can't lose another teammate'

Asuma took the cigar out, puffed a large cloud of smoke and said casually.

"They will complete this mission, and when they return, we might not even recognize them, they will surely become strong, trust me"

"Hai, Asuma, they are just too stubborn to die right?" the copy-nin gave one of his eye-smiles. Asuma returned it with a lopsided one. The genin visibly relaxed at the statement.

They walked for about 10 minutes, when Shikamaru pulled out the mission scroll. Then he turned to his companion and said.

"We have to capture an S-rank missing nin, name Akuma Inokuri, former Iwa nin. He participated in the 3-rd great ninja war."

"Not good, Shika, all Iwa nin hate Konoha-nin, dattebayo!"

"You're not as stupid as you look, are you? Well, anyway he was seen last near Iwa border. Maybe he henges into a merchant and trades with the passerby, we will have to gather information when we get there"

"Well, we have to train, that's for sure, we can't beat him now. How about we travel to countries for a few month, then come and get him at the border,?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at him "Hai, that is the only logical suggestion, we have to train our asses off, man, what a drag, and along the way we will do some reconnaissance too, we need to know as much as we can about his abilities, we need to know what his strength and weakness are… where should we first go?" he didn't even understand why was he asking Naruto of all the people, but Shikamaru Nara was a genius, had an IQ of 200, he understood that Naruto may one day be stronger then all of them put together, and he wasn't as dumb as always, he was more serious, then again, its his favourite Konoha they were talking about, his home, he guessed it was normal even for a hyperactive person like Uzumaki Naruto to be serious.

"Nami no kuni, I have good friends there"

"Wave? You have been there?"

Naruto shrugged "It was our firs C turned A rank mission"

Shikamaru widened his eyes. I wonder what happened, but right now I have more important things to find out.

"Listen, Naruto, I know there is a secret about you, that the grownups know. I asked dad, but he wouldn't tell me. And I know it's something big and has to do with that weird chakra. We are teammates now, and I would appreciate you didn't keep it secret. It could get us killed"

Naruto stopped. He wasn't expecting that. The young shadow user noticed the terror that flicked through his eyes for a second, then it was gone and a solemn expression replaced it, it was like he was waiting to be judged….Naruto was having an inner turmoil with himself, sure he never really knew Shikamaru, but he was right, their life might depend on it, and keeing it secret, 'What if he hates me too, what will I do? But he is right, ok what will happen will happen, here goes'

"Thirteen years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha" he started in a small voice. The shadow user didn't know where all this was going, but he listened attentively, thought he already knew this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"We were told that the Yondaime killed it, giving his life, but the truth is that biiju are beings of chakra, they can't be killed. The Yondaime sealed it, while giving his life. He sealed it into a newborn baby. Me. I am the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think please, I really need to know your opinions guys as readers, wont post chapters till I get reviews :P<p>

And I am thiking to add an oc later on, I don't see Naruto with any of the girls in Konoha….maybe Temari? I'll think about it, and you guys tell me what you think

Thank you, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy, and thank you for the review :)

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was silent. 'No wonder he wouldn't tell anyone, but still...' then he noticed the boy tense. Naruto was unlike his usual hyperactive self, and the tan from his face was gone, he was pale...<p>

Does he think I'm going to hate him or what? The tall boy sighed and rubbed his temples. Naruto looked at him nervously, expecting him to turn around and abandon the mission...and him too...

"You are a baka, you know that?"

"N...nani"

Totally confused.

"We, the rookie 12, we are your friends, no one will hate you for what you had no control over. You keep it at bay every day, Konoha should be thankful. I guess that's why they tried to banish you."

"Hai", he replied in a small voice, but a small was present on his face. he had been accepted by someone his own age! A friend, a real friend!

"Well then, we will just have to complete this mission, even if it's troublesome"

Naruto smiled at Shikamaru, who was in deep thought.

"Ano sa, Shika, daijobu?"

"Hai, I just wonder why he chose you, there must be a reason"

This made Naruto pause and scratch the back of his head.

"I think Tsunade-obaa-chan, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin know, but its probably 'cos i was an orphan and..."

"Mendokuse...thats nonsense and you know it. Anyway what did your sensei give you?"

Naruto stopped and digging into his pocket, pulled the scroll out. His brows furred and a swetdrop appeared at the back of his head.

"Kage bunshin, wait why did he give me that, and the theory too?", he whined ."I already know it, damn..."

Sigh.

"Just read it"

"Ok, ok..." The yellow haired boy pouted and opened the scroll.

"The kage bunshin was first made as an infiltration and information gathering technique, as what the clone learns is transferred to the actual user when dispersed. If the person has large amounts of chakra, the jutsu can be used for training, whoa, I didn't know that!"

To say Shikamaru Nara was amazed would be an understatement. He had heard from Asuma sensei that the kage bunshin no jutsu was a kinjutsu, it was forbidden. How in the world did Naruto manage to learn it? Where did he get it? And he had seen the amounts he makes...damn...

"That's a hell of a jutsu, what else?"

"Lets see, some chakra control exercises, Shiunshin no jutsu, and theory on elemental manipulation"

"Ok, we both do chakra control, Shiunshin and elemental manipulation. I also brought some family jutsu scrolls to learn, what about you?"

"I brought a scroll too, I'm thinking of making my own jutsu, you should do that too. And maybe taijutsu?"

"Mendokuse, your own jutsu? Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all. I suck a taijutsu, and so do you, from what I've seen"

"Hey, I'm better than you, dattebayo!"

"Maybe. You know Asuma sensei once said something about creating your own stile. We could do that."

"Hai, now lets see what the hell is elemental manipulation…."

Shikamaru sweat dropped.

After reading aloud the theory on elemental manipulation, they each pulled out the special chakra paper. Shikamaru's turned to dust, while Narutos split in 2 and the pieces soaked. After that, and according to the scroll, Naruto took a leaf and tried splitting it in 2(strangely water manipulation came to him easily), while Shikamaru got a rock and tried to turn it to dust.

While doing that, Naruto told his friend about the Wave mission. The Nara was going bug eyed...which was a courtesy of Shino...

They had walked for a few hours, with Naruto occasionally looking up from his leaf, which wasn't torn at all, to check the way. Walking for a few hours, and each of them busy with their own elemental manipulation and thoughts, they didn't even notice that they had already reached the bridge. It seemed like they were walking for days….They stopped dumbfounded. In front of them was written in big letters 'The Great Naruto Bridge'

"Mendokuse"

Naruto, however, was smiling. Hell yeah, im a hero here! Jumping up and down excitedly he grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him all the way to old man Tazuna's house. He was really glad Wave was coming back to it's former glory. People were happily doing their day-to-day activities, and there weren't poor people left, at least he and Shika didn't see any.

Tazuna was more than glad to help their friend and hero. Inari was overjoyed to have his 'nii-san' back. The boys agreed to stay a month. Tsunami led them to the spare room. After the long, difficult day, they gladly went to sleep (with Naruto slamming on the fuuton, fast asleep, in his clothes and hugging the life out of the poor pillow, and Shikamaru sweatdropping a bit). Tomorrow they would start their training. While in bed,. Shikamaru thought that maybe they could complete the mission; when they were already nearing Tazunas, Naruto had already made a small cut on his leaf, while his rock had its edges turned to dust. But The boy was a realist, he knew the risks, and he knew that their life depended on the mission, Shikamaru was a chuunin now, it was his duty to complete this mission, after his first failed one...he sighed...mendokuse...

Naruto, however was thinking about his own jutsu. He wanted to recreate the legendary Hiraishin, Yondaimes jutsu. He found very little information about it. All he knew it was a space-time manipulation jutsu, which had something to do with fuunijutsu. He had already brought a fuunijutsu scroll with him. It was written by the Yondaime himself, starting from the basics, to the most advanced level. He got interested in fuuinjutsu from the day he learned about the fox and the seal on him. His resolve deepened, when that hebi-teme put the cursed seal on Sasuke. From that day he made a promise to himself, to master fuuinjutsu, and never let something like that happen again. Now, the only space-time manipulation jutsu he knew was the basic E-rank Kawarimi, wait! Kawarimi, however basic it is, it's still a space-time manipulation jutsu. He could start with that. Then, when I master my wind chakra, maybe I could remodel the Rasengan too, didn't ero-sennin say it wasn't finished? And taijutsu. I have to bee faster, and more unpredictable. I will create my own stile and maybe use wind chara too, as it cuts threw anything….

With a smile, he went to sleep. It was going to be a long month here.

* * *

><p>i want to hear some suggestions if you think im not writing this too well, there will be a pairing later on, i am planning an OC, but if you guys want, i can put Naruto with someone from Konoha too, just it will not be Hinata for sure<p>

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, enjoy

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>The next day the boys found themselves running laps around the bridge. They were sweating really hard, even Naruto, the stamina freak, thought he was better then Shikamaru.<p>

They both sprawled on the ground, trying to catch their breaths.

"OK, whose idea was this, remind me again" the blonde tried to snarl but figured it took too much energy and pouted.

A sigh was heard as the dark haired boy was sprawled n the ground looking at the sky.

"It was in the scroll Asuma-sensei gave me. A simple workout schedule, for taijutsu training, mendokuse"

They sat in silence for a while, just relaxing and thinking of important things. 'What a drag...i want to see the clouds, in Konoha they are more special...'

'Ramen...miso ramen, juicy, s yummy...'

He started to drool and chant under his breath. Shikamaru sweatdropped. Typical Naruto, what did he expect? His stomach growled. Soon, Naruto's joined in. What a drag!

"Come on Shika, lets go eat and continue"

"Mendokuse, why did I agree to this….."

After breakfast Shikamaru and a dozen Naruto clones continued elemental training, while Naruto started his fuunijutsu training. As the boy read the introduction, he understood, why was this art so valuable and hard. No wonder not many would learn it. You really have to love it, to make through this torture. The introduction said about the importance of fuuinjutsu, why was it a kinjutsu. It said that with seals, man can do anything from the simplest seals to more complicated and very dangerous seals that need sacrifices. It was a very delicate art. One wrong move, a little longer drawn line and the seal won't work. It gave Naruto so many ideas. He could do almost anything! Yosh, lets start. He made a kage bunshin to read the basics, while he went to experiment with Kawarimi. Maybe he really could make something out of it? Or maybe he would fail...reminded a small voice in his head. Naruto ignored it.

He was standing in the forest, where last time he trained tree-walking with team 7. This place brought back memories. He shrugged them off. I have to concentrate. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Ok, i am clam, now step one, do the jutsu without hand seals!

With that resolve, he started training. With some help of kage bunshin and nearly on the verge of fainting in a few hours he could do it. When he realized it, he started to dance around, yelling "Yatta!" on the top of his voice. But he didnt know the risks of using a kage bunshin yet. When he dispelled them all at once, and the fatigue from them and his own tiredness he simply fainted. Lucky no one was there to see the girly twirl.

When ha came to his senses later on, and after a few shakes of head and a promise to never dispel the clones at once he settled on the grass and thought about his next step.

Ok, what next? I don't need something to change with, what now, what do i do? Yondaimes jutsu was teleporting not exchanging yourself with something...?

He closed his eyes in defeat. He really had no idea where to go after that.

'Ok, Iruka-sensei always analyzed these three jutsu, what did he say? Man, I don't remember, wait, something about natural energy? What the hell is that? And why do we have to change with trees, is it because they are alive, and this called natural energy is more in them? Kawarimi breaks your body into many small pieces of chakra, and the body you want to use. Maybe if I do the jutsu once more, it'll help me…..'

He stood up, closed his eyes and gathered his chakra for the jutsu. There, what is that? He opened his eyes. In his place was a log. But what was that I felt? Was it natural energy? It sure felt like chakra, but not mine, for sure, than, that means trees and every living has chakra. Maybe feeling it will help a bit. But I still don't need to replace myself. I need to teleport. Is that even possible? Wait, don't the toads teleport from their world to ours when we call them?'

He stood up "Yatta, I need to make a seal, akin to summoning, except it will summon me to the place it is placed, I am a genius, genius, dattebayo!"

The thought that he had only just read the basics of sealing and in real didn't have any idea how to work them didn't occur to him. After calming down, he bit his thumb,made a few hand-saels, slammed his hand on the ground and whispered.

"Kuchiose no jutsu"Instantly while smoke appeared and a small red toad emerged.

"Yo, Naruto"

"Yo, Gamakichi, long time no see" he smiled at the toad

"We've been curious, you haven't called us lately"

"Hai, well I have a few problems, so"

"Anything we can help? Gamahiko really likes you, you know"

"Actually, I wanted to ask about Natural Energy, do you know something about it?"

The toad stiffened. "Hai, well, I'll tell you as much as I know. Everything around you has chakra. You can feel the chakra of living things easier, like trees, grass, flowers, you get it. You can feel it. When you meditate, you fell the energy around you. Then you can gather it, but it's very dangerous"

"Dangerous? Why?"

"Well, you see, if you are not supervised, while watching, you can gather too much natural energy and turn to a stone frog. It's a third energy you try to add to your chakra- your 2 energies. You have to balance all three. If you cant, well I already told you. When the balance is completed, you use Senjutsu, which is very difficult to achieve"

"Wow, so who knows Senjutsu?"

"I'm pretty sure Jiraya-sama knows, but not completely. Maybe, when you are older, you can learn it from Fukasaku-sama"

"Who?"

"He is the elder toad"

Naruto was in deep thought.

"Naruto don't try to gather it, you might die"

Naruto smiled at the toad "Don't worry, 'kichi and arigato"

The toad looked at him for a few moments, than poofed out.

All I need is to feel it, not gather it. I have to start meditation. He really didn't care if it was dangerous, he was Uzumaki Naruto after all...

After that a new training regime began. Every morning the two boys will do the normal workout, and chakra-control. Then Shikamaru would go and do his own training. Naruto would make a clone do fuuinjutsu, and then start meditating. In the evenings, they would continue their elemental training.

Nearly a month had passed. Naruto was already at the intermediate level of fuuinjutsu. The scroll had become very complicated; there were special seals that had mistakes in them. You have to figure it out, draw the seal next to the wrong one. If you didnt solve it, figure it out, the scroll just stubbornly didnt let you pass on to the next one (" Kuso! whi cant i work this out! come on, please...please please please...damn you stupid scroll!") Naruto spend many days on the problems. There were also may seals written there that you could make with hand seals. One of them Naruto recognized- the genkou fuuin Hebi-teme used on him. All in all, it was great. He could make his own exploding tags, storage seals, a paralysis seal and many others. He also created his own seals, used for combat. He and Shikamaru both had finished elemental manipulation. Now, Naruto could also start his taijutsu stile training. He had long ago decided to use his wind chakra in taijutsu. He would just have to carry on the idea. In three weeks of constant meditation for about 3 hours a day, he could feel chakra signature and most importantly- Natural energy. But he was cautious and didn't try to gather it. And the seal he was working on was coming well too. It was half finished. He just needed a few more things to stabilize it. Shikamaru had gotten stronger too, even Naruto noticed that. They had both grown, but Naruto was now Shikamaru's height. Tsunami made him eat healthy food, thought he sometimes sneaked off to eat his precious ramen, he couldnt live without it! Ramen was the food of gods!

The month had come to an end, and it was time to concentrate on their mission.

Today they were leaving Nami no kuni for Iwagakure. It would take them nearly a month to reach and was perfect, their training wasnt finished, and they both knew that no matter how strong they had gotten, they were still dealing with a jonin leevl shinobi. Jutsu didnt make a genin into shinobi, and Shikamaru at least understood that. But he had a feeling Naruto did too, after all, he got to know the real Naruto during the month, and he was surprised at the sheer absurd of all of it! The guy was a genius like him, but he could be such a dense idiot sometimes...

* * *

><p>Ok, i would like to explain a few things. I didnt know how hiraishin works, this is just how i picture it'll work. It will be explained in next chapter. And about the pairing, i really dont want Naruto to be with Hinata, cos the paining is too overused, and i kind of dont see Naruto with a shy girl like her. I want to make an oc, maybe a redhead, what do you think?<p>

And Shikamaru will probably end up with Temari, we will see, i havent decided yet.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4, enjoy, hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>"So, Shika, how are the clan jutsu coming up?"<p>

The shadow user shrugged.

"Not bad, learned most of them. Now I'm working on creating my own jutsu, you?'

"Well, my jutsu isn't finished yet, and I'm kind of recreating it"

'That's interesting. If he is recreating it, that means the jutsu was lost, I wonder which one he means'

They walked in silence for a few more minutes.

"I think we should learn the Shiunshin no jutsu, what do you say?

"Hai"

With that they continued their journey, making occasional stops and practicing the jutsu. After spending nearly a week on the road, they had gotten it down, and both of them had created their own stiles, adding their own little elements to that of the original Kohoha shiunshin- their elements Naruto could make a 'Konoha shiunshin', 'Seiton shiunshin', 'Kaze shiunshin' and 'Yuki shiunshin' as he dubbed them, and Shikamaru a 'Kage Shiunshin' and the 'Konoha Shiunshin'. After finishing his wind manipulation in Wave, Naruto had noticed he could fuse his 2 chakra types. It wasn't a bloodline like Haku's, so he couldn't use the freaking ice mirrors. So he had to make his own Hyoton jutsu. But he never got to that, as 1-it was very hard, and he had very bad progress with it, 2 he focused on modifying Kawarimi. Technically, his first Hyoton jutsu was the Shiunshin. Shikamaru was staring at him strangely when he showed him the finished Snow Shiunshin.

"Nani?"he asked

"You can mix your chakra types? I wonder if you started training earlier what would have happened. You'd make jonin by the time we were genin."

The shadow user was frowning.

"So would you, you are a strategy genius, dattebayo" enquired Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at his friend "and you learned nearly all your clan jutsu in a month and are nearly finished with your own jutsu, ne?"

"Well, you are a fuuinjutsu genius, much like the Yondaime. You mastered it in a month and are working on a jutsu too, you created your own seals for combat, didn't you? You mastered your chakra types and can mix them."

Yes, Shikamaru knew of the fuuinjtsu training. Naruto told him the first day they were out of wave. The shadow user, knowing it was a very complicated art and was very troublesome, was impressed, when the boy told him he was nearly done with intermediate level.

"Cut it Shika, I'm not a fuuinjutsu master, I still have a lot to learn, and why the hell are we arguing at all? When we return to Konoha, it won't know what hit them" he smirked. Shikamaru returned the smirk with one of his own.

They continued their journey. Every morning they would run for a few hours (Naruto had drawn weight seals on Shikamaru the day they left, while he had them when he started intermediate fuuinjutsu. They refill them with more chakra nearly every 3 or 4 days, to add weight. Currently Naruto nearly had 500p while Shikamaru-200p), then after breakfast they would train in taijutsu. Both boys had created their respected taijutsu stiles in Wave. Shikamaru's stile was perfect for him. He blended with surrounding shadows, when needed. His strikes were strong, but mostly he hit on the thighs. When finding an opening, he would grab the opposing enemy, and use his shadows from his hands to go squash said place. It had to do with his own jutsu. He was still working on it, and wouldn't even tell Naruto what it was. Shiakamaru named his taijutsu stile 'Kage no mai'. Narutoo's stile was centered on high speed and unpredictable attacks. He would appear strike and disappear. He didn't curl his hands into fists. He held them vertically and when striking, would channel wind, water and ice chakra to them, making the dance more deadly. To make his attacks more pronounced and effective, he trained on water in Nami no kuni. When using futon chakra, his hand would cut really deep, even cut limbs. When using Seiton, the water would go under the skin of the attacker and blow up. When using hyoton chakra, it would freeze the place it touched to the point, that say the thigh couldn't be used ever again. Of course Naruto controlled all this. When sparring with Shikamaru, he didn't make his attacks deadly. He named his stile 'Fuuriendan no mai' as he mostly used wind chakra. All in all, the 2 stiles were extremely deadly, and only Naruto could fight off Shikamaru, as when the shadow hands capture him, he can cut them. After taijutsu, both boys would leave and work on their jutsu. Naruto would make a shadow clone and sat it on fuuinjutsu, while he would pull out his notebook, where he kept his notes on his created seals, and the half finished Hiraishin seal. He still had problems with it. The summoning would be too unstable, and he didn't really want to feel dropped on the way. After a few days, the solution came to him. He would make a blood seal, which will work together with the summoning seal. That way, when activated, the seal would call only him, but there was a problem. He had to mix these two seals, which was very dangerous, especially with the little seal he created already attached to the summoning seal. The little seal would react to his chakra, despite the distance. That way, if he was in Suna and needed to be in Konoha and the seal was, lets say at the hokage office, performing the jutsu, he would appear in the office in a matter of seconds. That and there was the matter of safety. He didn't know what could happen to him while doing the jutsu. He had to make a safety seal too, which will secure his chakra and body. All in all, he was for a massive headache and he knew it. Nevertheless, he started to work.

Nearly 2 weeks had passed. Today they were standing on the outskirts of a small town. Naruto needed to see a weapon maker, though Shikamaru didn't ask why. Maybe the troublesome blonde wanted to refill his kunai and shuriken? If only he knew. Naruto had finished the seal; the only thing left was to test it. For that, he needed specially designed kunai. Shikamaru had agreed, but also insisted they buy new clothes too. Naruto really didn't want to lose his orange, so he put up a fight.

"Shikamaru, why? I really, really love orange, It's the best color there is, what's wrong in it?"

Shikamaru sighed for the 10th time.

"We are going after an S-ranked nuke-nin. Do you want him to notice us as we sat foot near Iwa?"

"Hai, hai…." 'it's only for the mission, after all, as that thought calmed him down a bit, he smiled, thought barely, eyeing his jumpsuit like it was the most precious thing in the whole world!

They parted ways. Shikamaru went to a clothes store, while Naruto went looking for a weapons shop. He found one at the end of the road he was taking. It was a small place, but considering the town was small, that was normal. As he walked in, he was greeted by a plump man near 40 with a kind face.

"What can I do for you, young man?"

Naruto fidgeted a little, than said "I need special kunai, with a longer handle, that when thrown will stand firmly on the ground, probably more pronged"

The man stared. This boy was just asking him for the special kunai many years ago another blonde had ordered. Come to think of it, they do look alike, well…

Naruto was getting nervous; the man was just staring at him

"Of course, let's see" said the man, waking from his stupor and walking to the back of the shop. He returned with a fairly large box. He opened it and pulled out a three pronged kunai. Naruto took it. It was perfect, maybe a little heavier that the kunai he was used too, but great, nevertheless.

"I take all of them, how much?"

"That wound be 200 ryo, young man"

Naruto pulled the money and gave it to him. Then he pulled out a scroll, and sealed the majority of the kunai in it, leaving only 10, which he put in his kunai holster.

The man watched him work, than he said "You are from Konoha, aren't you?"

Naruto looked up "Hai, when I need more, I will contact you, jii-san" he ssmiled and left, with a plump man yelling at him he wasn't old. When the boy left, the man thought 'So, Kiroi senkou had a son, hmm, soon shinobi will hear of the second kiroi senkou, I'm sure of it'

After dealing with the weapons, Naruto went to a clothes shop, where he met Shikamaru. The boy had bought standard black jonin pants, black sandals and a long black turtleneck. With his chuunin vest over it, he looked quite well. The blond gave him a thumbs up, then went to choose his own clothing. He ended up wearing standard dark blue jonin pants, and a blue turtleneck. He stared himself in the mirror. 'Well, not bad really, these are comfortable, and the color suits me too'. After that he pulled off his headband and tyed it under his hair, instead of over. With the fact that his hair had grown over the month and he didn't bother cutting, he now looked like a miniature version of his father, not that he knew that, of course. When he walked out, the girs in the shop drooled over him and blushed. He, as usual, didn't understand why was that happening. Shikamaru, on the other hand, was staring at him. Before the blonde could say a word and be attacked by girls, the shadow user dragged him out of the shop. He kept dragging the blonde till they reached a forest.

The blonde pouted.

"Girls are scary! what did i do to them!

Sweatdropping at the oblivious blonde and pushing away the thoughts of how would Sakura and the others react to his new look...he paused and let out a groan.

"Mendokuse..."

Hyuuga Hinata...what will her reaction be? Apart from fainting?

Back to real world! Frowning slightly, Shikamaru pulled out a small, a bit dirty book and gave it to the yellow haired genin.

"What's wrong, Shika? And what's with the book?"

* * *

><p>ok, if you want to know what the book was , then please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to tell the readers that there will not be harem in this story. truth is i am not fond of harems. Shikamaru just predicted the reactions of the females. nothing more, they will fight over naruto, but as to who he will end up with...

I can tell only one thing-it wont be Hinata.

please give me your suggestions, i might come up with an oc later too, like a silver haired girl, or a redhead. tell me which do you prefer more, and i'll think about it.

Thank you.

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Shika? And what's with the book?"<p>

Shikamaru just sighed and said.

"Ever since the day you told me of the Kyuubi, I got interested in why would the Yondaime choose you. My dad, Inoichi-san and Chouza-san always spoke very highly of him. So I tried to find out. I wanted to get the bingo book of the time of war. No one in Wave had. Then today, after we separated, I found a man, talked to him and bought it. You might want to look at page 321."

Frowning a bit, the blonde stared at the book. It was very old, looked worn, and even burned in a few places. Shikamary was watching, his brow ticking in impatience.

Finally Naruto opened the page and stared. There he was, the Yondaime hokage in the picture, wearing standard jonin uniform, with a white cape with flames licking the bottom over it. His sunshine yellow hair stuck up just like his, and the ocean blue-eyes…Is it even possible? How can i look so much like him?

As he stared at the face of the Fourth, a small memory flickered through his mind. A face of a blonde man, smiling at him, through despite all the red that covered him...A few minutes lated he distinguished said red as a mane of long hair... mixed with blood, and green eyes looking at him with love and hurt.

Hands shaking a bit, he read.

'Minato Namikaze, kiroi senkou of konohagakure no sato. Newly appointed yondaime Hokage. Known techniques –Hiraishin no jutsu, Rasengan, fuuinjutsu master. Flee on sight…teacher of Sharingan no Kakashi and has benn seen with one Uzumaki Kushina'

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Shikamaru watched him closely.

This could come off really bad, his reaction, and the fact they were going near Iwa….

His parents...Uzumaki Kushina...

The redhead from his memory smiled.

And the Yondaime hokage...the one he admired, the one he wanted to be like, the one who motivated him to become a shinobi, the one...

A choked sob escaped his lips.

The one who sealed the kyuubi in him.

He didn't notice tears coming down his face. Shikamaru sat beside him, not saying anything. Nearly an hour passed like that. Then Naruto looked up and declared in a clear, strong voice. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, I won't let you down, I will make you proud and be worthy of the Namikaze, I promise, and I never go back on my word, dattebayo" he punched his fist in the air.

Shikamaru smiled. Now, that's more like him.

"Ne, Shika kun, did you finish your jutsu, 'cos I finished mine"

Shikamaru shrugged, then stood up and faced a tree. He pulled his hands in front of him and concentaited chakra. After doing a few hand seals rapidly shadow hands glowed from his hands and grew, wrapping around the tree. Shikamaru closed his hands and the shadow hands did the same, demolishing the tree in the process.

Naruto stared wide eyed.

"Sugoi!"

"I can also do what you do with your water chakra. I've added that to my taijutsu, now what about you?"

Naruto stood up, crearing the tears away with the back of his sleeve, he clapped his hands together.

"Yosh!"

The shadow wielding ninja looked at him expectantly.

"I only need to test it, to see if it works"

Shikamaru watched as the blond took his position. He pulled out 4 three pronged kunai and threw them around him. Shikamaru felt his eyes widen. Shurely he couldn't recreate….'

But he was cut off his musings whe said boy shouted

"Hiraishin no jutsu" All Shikamaru saw was a yellow flash, then the boy was sprawled on the ground by one of his kunai. Massaging his bottom and rimacing, Naruto realized that it worked, somewhat, and repeated his action several times. Confirmed that it worked, as his last attempt was more successful and he reached the kunai without falling, he fell on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I did it, can you believe it! And history books said many tried but couldn't recreate the jutsu!"

" I told you you were a genius" smirked Shikamaru. When they got back, Konoha was in for a good ride.

As they still had 2 more weeks till they reached Iwa border, they continued training. Shikamaru made his own doton jutsu (they didn't have scrolls, so they made up their own jutsu) and Naruto practiced Hyoton. After he found out his heritage, everything came to pieces. Ero-sennin, Tsunade, Jiji, Kakashi, and his water element, which he didn't practice at all. In these 2 weeks, Naruto started advanced fuuinjutsu. It was a hundred times more difficult than intermediate, but he understood everything, seeing as he mad a very complicated seal himself. It seemed that combining several seals into one was the easiest thing in advanced fuuinjutsu, and it had taken Naruto a month of tiring work to do so, it was going to take long. Naruto created 2 new hyoton jutsu, the first was a protection shield, which surrounded him, and the second were ice needles.

Haku inspired him for that one, he still remembered the hyoton user, he was after all the one who taught him of the importance of preciaous people, he was the one who made Naruto who he currently was.

Shiakamaru also created a doton protection, which went along with his other created jutsu – the shadow wall. Naruto had in all 3 protection jutsu one for his each element. But the best was the wind wall, as it repelled and cut whatever came his way. It was defensive and offensive at the same time. All in all they were glad with their progress, and both felt that now at least they will survive the mission...at least they hoped for it!

Naruto was nervous, Shikamaru was sweating. They were standing near Iwa border and looking in the face of the man they had to eliminate-Akuma Inakuri. He was huge, and had a huge sword with him too, not as big as Zabuzas had been, but still big. They were also surrounded by nearly a dozen of other nuke-nin. 'Crap' they both thought. When they arrived, the man was alone. Sure it felt strange, but before they could do anything, they were surrounded.

They had been watching him for several hours, trying to figure out a way to ambush him and capture, but their plans were runed when the other ninja appeared.

Truth was that neither Shikamaru nor Naruto expected this.

"Now, now, what do we have here? 2 boys from Konoha, playing games? And one of them looks like that blonde bastard too…..Well, it would be a pleasure killing you, don't you thin...who knows, maybe you are the long lost son of the bastard...?"

They gulped. Shikamaru was already thinking of a strategy. They had to separate. One had to take the Akuma, while, the other had to deal with his minions. He quetly whispered that to Naruto. The boy nodded. They both disappeared. Akuma blinked, then felt a a blade cut his right hand.

He yelled and threw the blond from him. Naruto did a back-flip and landed in a crouch. He quickly stood up and moved into his taijutsu stance. His back half straight, one hand behind his back raised high, the other crouched low and ready. Akuma smirked and darted at the boy.

Shikamaru dodged another kunai as he did a back flip, then a fist came to his face. He hurriedly made a ram seal and disappeared in a cocoon of shadow. The ninja surrounding him blinked I confusion. Shikamaru watched them with speculating eyes, while grabbing his left hand. One of them had hit him, while he was fighting off 2 others. I have to finish this fast.

I hope the knucklehead is ok...Dammit!

* * *

><p>please review, and if you have any suggestions, please tell me. I am thinking of doing another round of chuunin exams, before Naruto leaves with Jiraya.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank you guys for the reviews :)

no harem, no hinata/naruto for sure.

but they will all be jealous, where is the fun if there is no jealousy in a relationship :D

hope you like this, i am not that good with fighting scenes, hope this one is at least acceptable

thank you :)

now on to the chapter!

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>The missing nin lunged at the boy. Naruto took a stance and prepared himself, eyes narrowed. Akuma rased the sword and swund it to his head. Naruto took a step back and leaned to the right in a flash of seconds.<p>

The blade nearly chopped his head off.

Ok, maybe it was like Kubikiri Hachou.

But as he had fought with Zabuza...somewhat, if you call it fighting, he had engraved the movements in his memory, and he could predict the next step of the enemy.

Maaaaa, I am so glad Shika forced me into some shougi and go...even if i lost, most of the time...

Another swing this time aiming at his legs.

The boy jumped and threw a shuriken the head of his opponent.

He evaded and smirked.

"Now now...dont worry too much, your death will be very fast, you wont feel a thing...", he laughed, which made the hair on his neck stuck up even more. The nuke nin, seeing the slight fear in his eyes laughed even more.

"And i'll take that blonde head of yours off and sell it. I have a few contacts who would love to have the head of someone who looks so much like that other blonde teme."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"If they didn't have the Yellow flash himself, or the redhead bitch... then his long lost son will be enough..."

His eyes widened and forgot all about being cautious, or thinking or strategy. His eyes saw red. With a roar he ran at the nuke nin, who only smirked at the reaction, which proved his point.

So he is the offspring of konoha no kuroi senkou. He will die.

What he didn't expect was for the blonde to put his hands in front of him and swing with as much force as he could handle.

Tch...brat is an idiot. What kind of attack is that?

His eyes widened as he felt blood on his limbs.

Shikamaru was having a very hard time. Those nuke nin even if they werent that strong as Akuma, still there was a small drawback- their numbers.

He closed his eyes.

20...no 22, where were those two then?

Currently he was holding all the 20 with his kagemane no jutsu, but it wasn't working too well. He knew that the jutsu could be broken, it was proved when they had gone after Gaara. But Asuma sensei had helped him out. Now he was only waisting his remaining chakra. There was no point in holding them, they were already moving, plus he had two unknown nuke nin surrounding him.

What to do.

A roar was heard.

Naruto!

Mendokuse, I have to end this, fast!

Releasing them, he dived into the bushes while making a simple bunshin to confuse them. He knew it was not going to work, but at least it gave him a few seconds.

He was Shikamaru Nara, a few seconds for him were what he needed to make a plan.

He formed his hands in a circle and sat there, eyes closed, blocking the sounds of fighting that were nearly ripping his eardrums off.

Akuma was panting. The boy nearly cut off his leg and hands, he couldn't fight him on close range. He hurriedly made a back flip, jumped and landed 10 feet away from the blond. Naruto had a deep cut on his back due to his inability to move away in time. At least the blade wasn't poisoned.

Man that sword of his hurt, I'm lucky the fox is healing me. I have to finish this quick, Shika might need my help there and all i do here is slack off!

It was a lie, he was literally being beaten by the nuke nin, but at least he didn't give up, never!

And from what it seems he was making it very hard for Akuma too.

At least the training is paying off...wish we had more time.

But he knew it was impossible. If they took the mission any longer, the elders might have really without Tsunades permission or the result of the mission banish him.

He loved Konoha dearly, now more then ever, since he found out that his father and mother had sacrificed themselves for the village. Plus all his friends...

Shikamaru, he did so much for him, he need ed to finish this quick, even if it meant exposing his abilities.

He made a cross sign and called forth a clone. Making a rasengan, he moved at very high speed, unseen to normal eye, as he had taken off his weights. Before Akuma could register what exactly was going on, he was punched in the gut by the jutsu. He few in the air and hit the rock behind him with such a force, that it left a dent, shaped like him.

He was on the verge of passing out, but when Naruto neared him with another rasengan, with the last energy he could handle he raised his sword and slashed his arm.

Naruto yelped in pain and his rasengan dissolved.

Akuma was sneering at him through half closed eyes.

The yellow haired boy was on the ground, the pain from the back cut and the hand finally getting to him. No matter how fast he healed, he needed to be in a hospital, with medical jutsu, if it weren't for Tsunade, he might have died many times, even if he had the fox and the damned chakra with him.

A slow breath escaped him. But the penetrating eyes of the fallen nin were still making a hole in his skull, at least it felt that way.

"Brat...damn you...I will not have a stinking son of the blonde dastard finish me off! I wont let that happen!"

Before Naruto could utter another word, the nuke nin popped a strange looking white pin in his mouth.

A very nasty smell filled the clearing, making Naruto gag and close his eyes. When he reopened them, Akuma was still leaning on the rock with only one difference- he was dead, and Naruto, even in his weakened state couldn't feel any chakra at all from him, where was the chakra now? He had it seconds ago!

Letting go of that thought for a while, he took a deep breath and looked around. The clearing was filled with rocks due to some doton jutsu the nuke nin used.

Despite all the things he could have been thinking now, the only thought that crossed his mind was...

I really don't like doton jutsu, they suck!

Sikamaru gulped and making a hand-seal reappeared in the clearing.

"Foolish gaki, do you really think the clone was a good idea? Like we will buy it? I didn't know Konoha had such a dim minded generation of shinobi...if you can call youreself that", sneered one of them and taking out some kunai, ran at the boy, followed by all the others.

Shikamaru took his stance. It confused the ninja, they had never seen anything like it! But none of them cared. So far they had only seen him use his one jutsu, the stupid capturing one, but they got out of it, what else could the boy have?

The leader yelped and his eyes bulged when he saw a shadow shaped like a fist emerge from the real fist. Evading the first first was pointless, the second, hidden one got him full in the face and sent him smashing into his 'comrades'

Shikamaru's mind was like a robot at that time.

Turn, duck, shadow fist, jump, strike, kagemane, shadow choke, jump, kneel, evade, strike...

But the nuke nin were persistent, they kept coming back. Eventually getting tired of it, as he was losing too much chakra and energy, and the small fact that the fighting sounds form the other end had disappeared, meaning that either Naruto won, or lost...he hoped it wasn't the latter, he sprang into action.

Circling around them and maneuvering them into a position more convenient for himself, he quickly made the rat hand sign while kicking one of the most close ones back into the crowded group.

They stopped moving. Only their cries of outrage and cursing were heard, which the young Nara ignored.

"Kagemane no jutsu success".

Then he made another hand seal and his shadow turned to spikes, which pierced all the nuke-nin. They fell on the ground, dead. Shikamaru let the breath he was holding. He never liked killing, no one of the rookie 9 did, but he understood that it was part of being a shinobi.

His hand was really giving him trouble, it hurt a lot. But at least it was only hand...he always seemed to get off from the worst injuries . Very reluctantly stood up and went to find his friend. When he rached the place, it was a wreck 'what happened here?' Then he saw Akuma clearly dead and the blond lying on the floor, surrounded by blood. His heart beating very fast, he ran to him. He couldn't fail the mission, Naruto was his friend!

"Naruto!"

Said boy turned, when he heard his name called. When he saw his friend, he smiled and tried to stand up.

Shikamaru just sighed and taking out a roll of bandages, looked at him pointedly.

The blonde blinked.

After the bandaging process was over they looked at the body.

Naruto, knowing that he had to have some proof that he killed the nuke nin, sealed his body in a scroll, then Shikamaru led them to the other bodies to be sealed as well. When they were done they hurriedly left, despite their injuries. Staying near Iwa border was not something smart to do, especially after all that happened.

Little did they know they were being watched.

"I have to inform Tsushikage-sams of this" said an figure in black and disappeared.

They put quite a distance between Iwa and them, when they silently decided to stop. Shikamaru was scratching his bandaged hand, and Naruto was on the verge of collapsing.

"We cant sleep yet Shika!"

A raised eyebrow.

Sweatdrop.

"I am hungry! I need ramen".

Double sweatdrop and a tired sigh.

Shikamaru had to admit that he was hungry too. The blonde smirked when he saw the face expression of his companion.

Taking out a small scroll and pouring some chakra into it, 2 ramen bowl appeared. Naruto had taken care of that along the way.

First time in his life, Nara Shikamaru enjoyed ramen.

They ate in silence. When they were done, and the ramen bowls (now empty) were sealed back into the scroll, Naruto suddenly said, with unsureness in his voice, kind of asking a question to which he already knew the naswer.

"Ne, Shikamaru, we finished the mission..."

A small smile.

"Hai, we did, can you believe it?"

Naruto turned to him with his eyes closed and a playful smirk on his mouth.

"I did from the very beggining, you should listen more to me, dattebayo"

Silence.

A few minutes later they were both laughing with tears in their eyes.

Now, Konoha was waiting for them, was waiting for Naruto...his home...

He was not going to be banished!

Hell yeah!

But there was still trouble waiting for them, which they were blissfully unaware of, still laughing like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I want to put an oc here, a redhead probably. and i will put chuunin exams which will be in iwa i think, not sure yet.<p>

review please.


	8. Chapter 8

I'll try to make the fighting scenes more detailed, thank you for the advice :P

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Iwagakure no Sato.<p>

"Tsushikage sama!"

A very short balding mad with a nose like a potato faced him.

"Report!"

"Hai! Akuma Inakuri killed himself. It seemed that he didn't want to die in the hands of a kid. The rest of the nuke nin were killed. All the body's were taken to Konoha."

The old Tsushikage fumed.

"What! Who were those kids?"

"One was a chuunin, judging from the vest, he used shadow techniques, I am certain he is from the famed Nara clan. And the other... well, he looked like a genin, Tsushikage sama, but Akuma constantly called him 'long lost son of the blonde bastard"

The kage frowned. _Can it be? Konoha kuroi no senko had a child? Impossible...unless they hid him, hid his name..._

A sudden through struck him and he grinned in a rather devilish way, making the poor chuunin in front of him shiver.

"Takaki, call the newly appointed jonin sensei's to me, it seems that Iwa will agree to host the upcoming chuunin exams."

_Son of the blonde bastard hum? Lets see what you are made of gaki..._

* * *

><p>The two boys were walking along the road which led to Nami no Kuni. Sure they could have skipped it and find a shorter way, but no...a certain blonde idiot wanted to get some clothes..again.<p>

Shikamaru sighed.

"Tch..mendokuse. Tell me again why do you need clothes?"

The blonde whirled around and stared at the boy incredulously.

"But Shika! The mission is over! And all i have on is black! I cant go back to Konoha like this! If i am going to be the first ever orange hokage-.."

_Orange hokage? Where did that come from? Mendokuse..._

"-i need orange in my clothes, 'ttebayo!", he yelled, waving his arms around.

Shikamaru sweatdropped. _No matter how strong and smart he had gotten, he is such and idiot sometimes...no wait, he is the same idiot, who just got a bit smarter and stronger._

He shivered.

_Poor Konoha, they could hardly handle old Naruto, but with the new, improved Naruto..._

_Mendokuse._

When they reached the shop, Naruto ran there, leaving Shikamaru to sigh and look at the clouds. He missed Konoha, his team, sleeping in the rooftop, with Chouji eating his chips beside him, Yoshino waking him in the morning with a yell, his father...

When Naruto came back he was grinning from ear to ear. The Nara looked at him an eyebrow raised.

_Well, at least its not neon orange._

Well, Naruto hand't changed that much, he still had the old attire on, but with a few changes. His arms were wrapped with dark orange ribbons, crisscrossing near his hands and he had an unzipped dark orange sleeveless hoody. All in all, he looked good. The color wasn't such an eyesore anymore.

When Naruto started to jog along the way, Shikamaru stopped him.

"Nani?"

"We should inform hokage sama that we completed the mission, or we might be late, who knows what the elders might do"

His smile fell for a second but returned full force. The dark haired boy blinked, confused.

Naruto made a few hand signs and with a yell of "Kuchiose no jutsu!" he slammed his palm on the ground. A large poof was seen and a small green toad appeared.

Naruto blinked. _I have seen ero sennin do this, oh well, lets give it a try._

"Um..."

He took out a spare blank scroll and taking out a brush, he gave it to the other boy, who quickly wrote there and gave it back to Naruto, who scribbled something and quickly sealing it, gave it to the toad.

"Um, can you get this to the hokage, or ero..er Jiraya sama?"

The green toad blinked, bowed his head and disappeared.

"Hope it works... dattebayo"

"Come on, lets get going"

"Hai"

* * *

><p>Konohagakure no Sato.<p>

Tsunade was pacing and fro in the hokage tower, nervously biting her fingernails- an nasty habbit she had as a genin. It still surfaced when she was nervous.

"Calm down, hime", came a raspy voice but there was a somewhat happy note to it.

She turned around to face the face of a man with a few wrinkles, two red lines going down his eyes and a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

She growled.

"Jiraya!"

He raised his hands in front of him in a way to protect himself. It was always fun to remember the old times when they were genin under Sarutobi Hiruzen. Truth was that both Tsunade and Jiraya missed it. But no one could turn back the time...

A pop was heard and a poof of smoke appeared on the table, revealing a small green toad, in his mouth a scroll.

Tsunade dashed to him and took the scroll, opening it frantically, making Jiraya sweatdrop a bit.

_Why couldn't she care so much for ME? hmph..._

He pouted like a child, but wuickly put on his serious face as he peered over her shoulder and read.

"Hokage sama, mission completed, we are returning.

Ne baa-chan, don't worry, when i come there, i'm gona kick the asses of those elders 'ttebayo!"

Jiraya laughed. Tsunade frowned, but her eyes showed nothing but relief.

"Gaki hasn't changed much has he?"

"I feared he would, many things could have happened durning those few months, but..."

"Calm down Tsunade, they will be here soon. By the way, any news of the upcoming chuunin exams?"

A tired sigh.

"Yes, the tsushikage agreed to host the exams..."

She rubbed her temples.

_Why did the old fart agree now? When he was against it? True we are in peace, but they still hold a grudge...and Naruto..._

"Yosh! Now that we are absolutely sure that the gaki will return, and you are calm, i'm free to do my research again!"

He ducked an angry fist and darted out of the window, leaving a fuming hokage.

* * *

><p>While they were walking, Shikamaru was engrossed with the clouds, making Naruto feel a bit weird. He still didn't get what exactly was so fascinating about them. The boy had his hands behind his pineapple like head, as Naruto called him and was walking very slowly, drowsily. If he didn't move, the blonde could have sworn he was sleeping or something.<p>

After walking a few more meters and some unsuccessful attempts at pestering the Nara, Naruto decided to go through his things a bit. Finding the scrolls, he rechecked them. Baa chan will kill him if he didn't return the scroll on fuuinjutsu, even if it did technically belong to him.

That was when he noticed the small cream book Kakashi sensei had given to him with the scroll. Curious, he looked at the cover.

It was written by Jiraya. He wanted to sweatdrop, but stopped himself, when he didn't see the sign marking the book only for adults.

"Tale of the Gutsu ninja"

_Hmmm? Well, since Shika is no fun now, i'll just read, maybe its good._

With that he buried his nose in the book, one hand in a pocked. Shikamaru looked over at him and groaned inwardly.

The blonde had no idea that he looked like a certain silver haired lazy jounin.

* * *

><p>done! hope you enjoyed it! attention, chuunin exams next chap, well at least they will be going to iwa, and the oc i was planning :)) read on and review,<p>

arigatou gozaimasu


	9. Chapter 9

thanks for pointing out my mistakes :)

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>They were already nearing the village, the gates with the kanji for Fire were visible. Truth was that both of them were very nervous, despite being eternally glad to be back home. Both of them missed Konoha, and the mission made them understand that each day should be considered as the last. They were shinobi after all, many of them died at young age.<p>

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the clouds, wishing for a nice nap under a a tree.

_When did my life get so complicated? I only wanted to be an average ninja, get married, have 2 kids- a boy and a girl, and die of old age after my son made jonin..._

_Mendokuse..._

He had just repeated in his mind what he had said during the introduction many months ago. It seemed such a long time. Who knew that in barely 6 months after graduating the academy he would go on a suicide mission with none other then the dead last of the class?

Talk about fate.

NO! Now he was starting to sound like Neji. Tch, what a drag.

He looked over at the blonde boy. He was nervous, and he didn't even try to hide it.

"Naruto"

The boy jumped and looked around in alarm, eyes wide.

"Oh, it's you Shika..."

"Calm down"

"I'm calm! See!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph" Naruto crossed his arms and to get the tension building in his throat again, he took out the book. He had taken a strange liking to it. The story was just AMAZING! Here he thought that Jiraya couldn't write anything other then the usual smut, but he was pleasantly surprised. He made a mental note to thank Kakashi sensei.

The book was about a boy, who fought with all his might to bring justice and stop the war, bring peace. He had nearly finished reading it.

He absentmindedly waved when he heard his name called by two excited voices _Izumo and Kotetsu _he noted. He didn't notice the weird looks he was getting from the two chuunin. After all, who had seen the Uzumaki Naruto with a book?

But right now, Naruto was too much into the book to notice anything. He dimly knew that his friend was walking alongside him. At least Shika didn't mind.

"_Even if you kill me, you can't stop the war! There will always be killing!_

_"I will! I won't back down! I will do anything to bring back peace, no matter what it takes! I never go back on my word!"_

_"Who are you?"_

_The figure extended his hand._

_"My name is..."_

Naruto tripped and fell face first on the ground.

"Eh? Naruto? You ok?"

"Y-yeah, i am."

Shikamaru looked at him a bit sceptically as the blonde got up, dusted himself and scratched his head sheepishly.

"C'mon"

The taller boy urged the blonde to move on. Passerby were giving them weird looks, some puzzlement, some relief, some curiosity and some astonishment. Shikamaru smirked. Naruto looked like the fourth, it was natural for them to freak out.

"Lets hurry to Tsunade sama, i want to go home"

"Yosh, i and i want to see the guys, eat ramen, see Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei..."

Eye twitch.

Naruto raised his arms in front of him.

"Ok, ok...damn Shika, you have issues...", he mumbled and sped off to the rooftops, a glaring Nara right behind him.

They both silently landed near the window and peaked in. There was the fifth hokage and the 2 advisors.

_Those who wanted to banish me. Well, too bad, you cant get rid of Uzumaki Naruto that easily, 'ttebayo!_

"Tsunade" droned on the old tall man with glasses, "time is up, we need the proof that genin Uzumaki Naruto and chuunin Shikamaru Nara finished the mission"

As if on que, the two boys glided through the window and appeared in front of a startled hokage. Both of them bowed and Shikamaru stepped foreword.

"Mission accomplished, hokage-sama"

"And where is the proof?"

"Ah!" Naruto slapped himself. All the attention turned to him, complete with widening eyes of all three adults. It seemed that none of them expected such a change.

Naruto pulled two scrolls and handed them to Tsunade.

"I sealed the body's here"

A skeptical look from the elders made him angry. He worked his ass off on fuuinjustu and they didn't believe him?

"Shizune!"

A young woman ran in. Her eyes widened and she smiled brightly when she noticed the two boys. But now was not the right time.

"Take these to Inochi and Ibiki"

"Hai"

With another look at the boys, she ran off.

"Now..." started Koharu.

Tsunade banged her fist on the table, nearly crashing it in two.

"They finished the mission, it was a success, elder Koharu!" she snapped.

The other two backed away.

"Fine!"

Without even a glance, they disappeared. Naruto and Shikamaru just stared at the door for a few minutes, dumbfounded.

_What just happened?_

"Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto!"

They turned in a sync and faced her. She was smiling.

"I am glad you are back"

Shikamaru mumbled a mendokuse and with a formal bow, left.

Naruto didn't have a second to move when he was literally crushed in a bear hug.

"Baa-c-chan! C-can't b-bre-eathe!"

She let go of him, crying.

"Gaki stop calling me that!"

"Oy, i see you are back Naruto, so how was it? Seen any good looking girls out there?"

Naruto moved his gaze to the window. There he was, in all his glory, complete with the perverted grin.

"Ero sennin!"

He hugged the man. Jiraya just smiled and looked him over.

"Kid, now thats what i call a heart breaker! Damn you look like the splitting image of your f-eh, the fourth!"

"Ano, i kind of found out..."

He sat down. Jiraya was frowning and Tsunade was still in the wide eyed state.

"How?"

"Shikamaru figured it out and told me. You knew didn't you? I understand why you didn't tell me, but still, i always thought i ws a no name someone from the street that the fourth picked to be a container..."

"He was a very honorable man, he picked you because he couldn't pick any other child. And he believed in you Naruto"

He sounded sad, and to Naruto it was a bit bizarre. Then again, he was only starting to know the sage...

"Yosh! I am hungry! I ant my rameeeeeen! Baa-chan, ero-sennin, ja!"

He took out the book and burying his nose in it once more disappeared through the window.

Jiraya sweatdropped.

Tsunade banged her head on the table. Great! All they needed now was another Kakashi running around in the village.

"Well, look at the bright side! He isn't wearing a mask, and its not Icha Icha, in fact it looked like the first book i wrote..." he mumbled the last part.

"Oh, i remember that one, the only one worthy to read.

Jiraya pouted.

"And the one that made Minato and Kushina pick the name for their kid" he laughed, seeing the smiling faces of a yellow haired man and a red haired woman.

"Jiraya", her tone was serious. He looked up at her. She was sitting on the chair, arms folded and a deep frown marring her face.

"That old fart knows. Thats why he agreed to host the exams."

"Are you going to let him go?"

Silence.

"Listen Tsunade, i know you are worried for the kid, but for heavens sake he and the other boy killed an S rank missing nin! He can take care of himslef"

Sigh.

_I know Jiraya, I know..._

Naruto was running to his most favourite place on Konoha, apart from the head of the fourth- Ichiraku ramen!

He nearly crashed into the stall and knocked over the people who were sitting there.

"Gomen...Uh, Teuchi jiji! I want miso ramen, and keep the bowl coming! I am so h-.."

"Naruto?" came a disbelieving voice.

He whirled around.

It was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! how are you? Did you miss me?"

Instead of a an answer, he got a hug. A choking hug.

_She was training with baa chan, right? Damn..._

"You are back! Oh Naruto, when you left Asuma sensei and Kakashi sensei told us the truth. I am so gald that you are back in one piece!"

She examined him with a critical eye. That was when she noticed the new attire and the difference in his whole appearence as well.

It made her blush.

_Shannaro, he looks good! No wait! What am i saying? This is Naruto..._

She gave a shaky laugh. Naruto looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You ok?"

"Aaah, yeas i am, just noticed you changed, it looks good on you, but still orange!"

"Hey! Whats wrong with orange!", he pouted and turned to his ramen.

For the first time in her life, Sakura Haruno thought that the scene was actually cute. Her eyes widened

_Please tell me i didn't think that, please..._

**_You did..._**

"So how were you and sensei doing while i was away?"

"You can ask him himself Naruto"

"Yosh!"

He slurped the rest of the ramen, took some yen and gave them to Teuchi.

"Argatou ji san, Ayame chan!"

The girl beamed, a little patch of pink visible on her cheeks.

Naruto, oblivious to all of this, took Sakura's hand and dragged her to the place where the silver haired jonin was most likely to be.

* * *

><p>i know i promised chunnin exams and the oc girl,but i got a bit carried away with this chap, it will be in chap 10 :)<p>

and like i said, this is not a harem story, i just thought it would be cute for him to have fangirls, its not like he notices it all :P

he will love only one girl, the oc. would love suggestions of a cute name.

please review :)


	10. Chapter 10

great reviews, and i would like to thank

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer:I dont own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto was literally dragging Sakura to the most possible place the silver haired jounin could be- training ground7, memorial stone. On the way, the villagers were giving them strange looks, most of the girls were blushing. Sakura didn't like this. Not one bit. After all, this was her teammate...<p>

Or maybe she was just jealous, but she really didn't want to accept that fact.

Naruto on the other hand was absolutely oblivious to all of this.

"Sakura!"

It was Ino. She was dragging Shikamaru and Chouji in the same direction as they were.

"Shika, Chouji, Ino!, Nice to see you guys"

"Naruto?" dumbfounded, Ino ran up to him and circled him with a critical eye.

"Damn you look good!"

"Er...thanks i guess?"

Shikamaru just sighed. He could already see that his prediction was coming true. Naruto was in for a very rough ride, especilly when he didn't notice anything! An idiot is always an idiot...

Mendokuse.

"Ano sa, ano sa, what are you guys doing here?", he asked a bit confused. Sure training grounds were for everyone, but currently each team had his own number.

"We were told to meet Asuma sensei there" said Chouji, while opening a bag of chips. He offered it to the rest, smiling.

Hey Naruto, Shikamaru wasn't telling much, maybe you'll tell us of the mission?"

Naruto blinked and smiled widely.

Shikamaru sighed. What a drag...

Near the memorial stone two figures were talking. One had a sigarette in his mouth and his arms were folded. The other was giggling in a rather girlish way while reading an orange book. When they heard noises, very loud noises, both looked up.

"It seems they are here."

'I'm surprised they aren't late Kakashi, due to your habits..." Asuma trailed off.

Kakashi ignored him in the favor of his book.

"..and then we kicked their asses! It was totally awesome, except the part were Shika made me ditch my ornge, i had to go get a new set dattebayo!"

Both jounin looked up, they gaze lingering on their respective students. Asuma didn't see that much of a change in Shkamaru, except the more mature look in his eyes. Ino was beaming and Chouji was eating, well, as it was normal for team 10, he smiled.

Kakashi was smiling. So his student had found out, judging from the way he was looking at him, from his clothes(sure there were orange, but they looked good on him), and the seriousness that seemed to be in the air around the two young shinobi.

Shimakaru and Naruto...

_You were right Asuma, indeed they changed._

"Kakashi sensei!" yelled Naruto and the silver haired jounin found himself in a bear hug.

"Ne, ne, arigatou for..for everything!"

He eye smiled at his student.

"You are welcome. I wanted to give you one of the best Icha Icha, but..-" an image of a big busted blonde woman with a demonic aura aound her appeared in his head "..um, but i thought you would appreciate that one better" he finished.

Naruto scratched his head.

"Ano, sensei, why are we here?"

"Ah, yes, yes" Asuma poofed some smoke in the air. "The chunnin exams are being held again."

Nauro's eyes widened in excitement. Shikamaru however frowned.

"Teams 7 and 10 will have addition to them. It will only be for the time being of the chuunin exams, so don't panic." Asuma finished fast, seeing the slowly boiling head of one Yamanaka female.

"The exams will be held in Iwagakure no Sato"

a sharp intake of breath escaped the blondes lips, but he composed himself fast. No one noticed, except the two jounin.

Kakashi obsereved the reactions. Shikamaru and Naruto had unreadable expressions. It was hard to tell what they were thinking. The rest however, were a bit shocked.

Kakashi beckoned his two remaining students to follow him. Silently they reached the three stamps, where they had once taken the bell test. The nostalgia made a few tears escape Sakura's eyes.

The sat on the ground, still silent.

"I always thought that we would take the chuunin exams with Sasuke..." whispered the blonde.

Sakura just sighed.

"Ne Sakura chan, i did make a promise, i intend to keep it, no matter what, its a promise of a lifetime, my nindo, i wont go back on my word"

Kakashi was proud of his student. Not only did he prove himself capable of handling an a difficult mission and planning it all, but he also had the strange knack no get into people, make them believe in him.

Sakura had smiled-a genuine smile, it reached her green eyes.

For once, Kakashi thought that maybe things will turn out better.

"The additional members of team 7 and 10 are already in Iwa. We will be moving out tomorrow, so go get ready"

Seeing them not even move a finger, he sighed.

"Like Asuma said, it's temporary, he will not be with us for long."

Kakashi knew. So did Asuma. But they couldn't tell, and frankly, there was no need. But they had to be careful, he will have to worn those two to watch out for the boys. They were both from Ne, so young, yet so emotionless. Kakshi had a hard time trying to erase the awfully fake smile of the pale boy from his memory.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself.

"Going already Sakura chan?"

"Hai Naruto, ja ne, sensei " with that she walked off, dusting herself.

Naruto and Kakashi sat in silence for a while. The latter had taken out his book, but attention was focused on his yellow haired student. His visible eye gave a small curve when he saw his student take out the book and start to read it.

"I see you like the book"

"It's totally awesome, and the character has my name too, isn't that cool?"

"Naruto, you were named after the character in the book" Kakashi deadpanned.

Naruto blinked and looked at the cover again.

"Ano, Kakashi sensei...can you tell me about them?"

Kakashi just smiled and ruffled his golden locks.

"Hmm, lets see, Uzumaki Kushina, also known as the Red Hadanero here...-"

They sat there for a long time, with Kakashi telling him about his parents, giving him hints now an then ("-..it will be your death if you fall in love with a hotheaded someone, better like the shy type...and don't ever like a redhead...i will mourn you Naruto-kun..-"), Naruto telling his of the adventures he and Shika had, of the whole catastrophe of his orange clothing, of his training..Kakshi was impressed to say the least, but he knew the boy still had a long way to go. He had a few years to grow till he could beat him with the Sharingan...

Later that evening two figures were seen walking along the street, both had their noses buried in books.

The most distinctive features were the strange silver hair of the taller figure and the blonde short mob walking beside him.

Next morning.

In the chuunin exams that were to be held in Iwa, only 4 teams from Konoha were selected to go. And all of them had some problems. Hyuuga Hiashi may have been a cruel, cold hearted look, but he loved his daughter, even if he never showed it. After the kidnapping attempt on her when she was three, he had become a bit paranoid. He didn't want the secrets of the byakugan stolen, or Hinata dead, that was the only reason why team 8 almost never had dangerous missions or missions to far from Kohoha.

But now, with the exams held in Iwa, he knew for sure that there will be some Kumo ninja participating. He was anxious. He tried to ban her from entering, but with the help of Kurenai and Tsunade, he was persuaded.

No one knew he had taken Neji to a corner the very same day and asked/ordered him to keep an eye on her.

Neji had changed from the day Naruto had literally beaten some sense into him. Hinata was weak, but at least now he understood that she tried with all her might, and the only reason for her weakness was Hiashi himself and the fact that she didn't want to hurt people.

She was so much like her mother.

Neji had agreed. After all, it was his duty as her protector. But Hinata was a friend too, in the 6 month from the first exams, he had become a bit more closer to her. She was a friend, and he was not going to let his friends be in danger, especially his family.

He frowned as he was walking.

_Did i just sound like Uzumaki?_

Gay and Lee were having a debate of who was more youthful, Tenten was rolling her eyes.

He sighed.

They were on the way to Iwa. He looked back. Kurenai was talking to Hinata who twiddled her fingers. As usual. Shino was silent, Kiba however was yelling something about 'how cool it will be when they kick some butt in the exams'

The teams were supposed to leave at different times, but due to Hiashi's interference, team Guy had to travel with team 8.

Teams 7 and 10 were there to see them off. He still remembered the looks Naruto got from the female population.

He smirked. Oh well, time for him to know the horrors of having fangirls.

Hinata had fainted. Sakura was blushing and Ino, Ino was fawning over him.

Naruto was oblivious.

"Ne Neji, you ok? You are spacing out.."

As he focused his eyes, he found himself looking into warm brown eyes of his teammate.

"Yes Tenten, i am fine, thank you"

She smiled.

He felt relief when Tenten hadn't blushed or reacted in any way to the appearance of the Nara and Uzumaki. He was still trying to understand why though.

But Guy and Kurenai had noticed.

It was funny to see the geiuses be so dumb when it came to feelings and love.

Kurenai giggled.

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

She just dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

Team 10 left the next day, followed by team 7. Tsunade with her delegation was going to arrive the last. But she wanted to be there before the third stage, she and Jiraya needed to be there, in case Iwa started something.

Iwagakure no Sato had feared Konoha Kiiroi no Senkou, that was true, the yellow flash had a "flee on sight" under his picture in the bingo book. But that didn't mean that Sharingan no Kakashi wasn't known there, in fact he was feared greatly too. That was probalbly the only thing that kept the blonde hokage from going there now.

Sakura was waiting at the gates, silently fuming. She knew it was normal for Kakashi-sensei to be late, but Naruto too? The again, maybe the baka fell asleep of something.

That was when the boy appeared. Apparently he had decided to show off a bit and scared the girl with the mass of snow.

"Huh?" asked the stupefied girl.

"My Yuuki shiunshin, like it?" he said grinning like an idiot.

He got a bonked on the head.

"Maaa, you sure know how to make an entrance Naruto"

"Kakshi sensei, you are late, and you too Naruto baka!"

Naruto shrugged and looked at his sensei.

"Uh, i got lost on the road of life?" he tried.

And got another bonk on the head. Kakashi was chuckling.

"Team 7, lets move out!"

"Hai!" they both yelled and followed their sensei.

It happened when they were n the way, the teens were bickering back and forth while Kakashi was reading his book. A team consisting of 4 people crossed their paths.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

It was a team, a gening team with a jounin sensei. And theyw ere headed the same way they were- Iwa.

"Are they going for the chuunin exams too?" whispered Sakura.

Naruto shrugged. Kakashi just gave a tiny nod.

"Konoha ninja, are you headed to Iwagakure no Sato?"

The speaker was a man. He was dressed in grey pants and a white shirt. Most of his outfit consisted of armour. His spiky short brown hair framed his round face a bit weirdly. Sakura thought he was a bit ugly. H=But he had surprisingly warm brown eyes.

"Yes, we are. May i know who i have the honor of speaking with?"

"Ah, yes my name is Takimura Shinji, and this is my team, Kanazawa Kaito, Ganbate Hashin and Yukinami Sayuri, we are from the hidden village of waterfall"

While introducing, he pointed out every member of the team accordingly to the name. Kanazawa Kaito was a tall blue haired boy, with matching blue eyes. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit and had arm and leg warmers. He had a very bored expression on his face and barely paid any attention to the Konoha ninja.

Ganbate Hashin was shorter then Kaito, and he looked a lot like Shinji. It made team 7 wonder if they were related. He even had the same armour albiet smaller on him.

The girl, Sayuri was shorter then the rest of them. She was small and had a petite figure. She had a light blue kimono type battle shirt which reached her hips and black shorts underneath. Her long silver hair fell in waves on her back. It reached her ankles. Some of it was braided and taken back with a small clip. Two long strands were left at either side of her hear shaped face. But the most beautiful part of her, at least Naruto thought so, were her eyes, the color of soft lavender. Light amethyst. It was so breathtaking.

Naruto woke from his stupor when said girl growled at him.

"Oy Blondie, what the hell do you think you are staring at?"

"..."

She gave him a warning glare and marched off. The team was leaving.

Later that day Naruto will find out that while he was staring(" I want staring,! I was looking, its the most effective way to know the strength and weakness of your opponent 'ttebayo!"), Kakshi had introduced the team to them and they even had the chance to talk a bit. Them waterfall, as Naruto started to call them, was indeed going to participate in the upcoming chuunin exams.

And Kakashi never told him why exactly was Sakura red with anger, or why had he paled when he noticed his student literally eating the girl with his eyes.

Naruto denied it all.

* * *

><p>i got a review which made me very very sad. :( i really dont know if i should continue this is this is such an epic fail :((<p> 


End file.
